Colored and graphic films are used for a wide variety of applications, including wrapping the surface of personal or commercial vehicles, buildings, and other interior and exterior surfaces. When applied to vehicles, graphic films can provide a cost-effective alternative to repainting a vehicle. Additionally, graphic films can typically be removed, which allows for a more temporary color change when compared to paint.
Metallized films are a popular category of graphic films. Metallized films, in particular, can provide a decorative look, or specular mirror reflection, that is simpler and more cost effective than traditional chrome plating. However, manufacturing a metallized reflective film that is conformable, such that it stretches to the shape of a three-dimensional surface, has visual uniformity and reflection and remains in place when applied in deep channels or around sharp radii, is very challenging. Stretching a metallized reflective film, with or without heat, can result in haze and iridescence. This can result from cracking or disorientation of the metal itself, or from protective barrier layers cracking within the film. Some metallized reflective films have stiff layers, like PET, in order to discourage the stretching or cracking that causes hazing but these types of films are difficult to apply to a three-dimensional surface as well. They also may have a tendency to lift or pull away from a complex surface after application. Because reflective film typically contains metal, corrosion can also cause film deterioration. This is particularly true when the film is exposed to moisture, which is typical of films applied to vehicles.
There remains opportunity to create an improved conformable reflective film.